


In the Shadows of the Dynasty

by IlsaHauer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlsaHauer/pseuds/IlsaHauer
Summary: Aura is living in the Dynasty, and her quiet nature makes others look over her. This had helped her earn half the title of Shadowhand, being in the shadows. Everything has been fine until a group calling themselves The Mighty Nein returned the beacon. She finds herself keeping her distance until she can't anymore.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Memories of another Time

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time ever writing fanfiction for well anything. So I'm posting the first chapter as a test. If people tend to like it, I'll work on updating and posting more. Also note: shadowgast is in the background but is there. So ^^ thanks and I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any grammar mistakes. I only used Grammarly to catch mistakes.

_ Feuer! Feuer!” A female voice keeps yelling over and over. Two adults keep coughing, while a red hornless tiefling is trying to put out the flames.  _

_ “Zauber! Feuer! Zauber,” the tiefling coughs as she tries to put out the flames with her magic, the ice spell quickly evaporating as it leaves her fingers. The tiefling keeps looking around, trying to find an escape but can’t. The fire is coming from the front. She tries to lead others towards the back. The fire is too hot, and the smoke is too thick.  _

_ ‘Why? Who’s doing this?” the tiefling thinks to herself as she manages to crawl out the window, only to see the ceiling collapsed from the flames. “I have to get to town… get help putting the flames out,” the tiefling runs to the front and stops seeing two figures walking away and one on their knees.  _

_ “Bren?” _

A young drow bolts upright from her bed, breathing heavily. “I would think after it being this long, these would stop. I guess you can’t forget that too easily.” As she rubs her eyes and gets out of bed, she looks outside, seeing most members of the Dynasty are getting ready for the day. “Alright… it is time to get up.” Just as she is finishing getting ready for the day, someone knocked on her door makes her setting down her spellbook and heading over.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised to see you this early. You caught me at a good time, though. I’m just thinking about what spells I should use today. Come on in Essek.” as she moves out of the way to let the other drow in. “ Must be very important if you came this early. Information? Interrogation? Do I have to try to talk to the halfing? I’m certain if you tried kindness at this point, we could get information.” She starts flipping, threw her spell book looking at the spells. Her head was moving in approval or disapproval at certain spells.

“The Bright Queen has an audience today. With a group of unknown guests: three humans, one goblin, a tiefling, a half-orc and a firblog. It would be helpful if you hide while they waited, see how they act while thinking they are not under any watch. They helped solve a problem in Asarius. Why they were so willing to do so is still unknown.” Essek said, not moving from the open doorway.

“Three humans? Coming to see the Bright Queen? Are you trying to test me or something?”

“It seems the Luxon is full of surprises. Hopefully, with your watch, we can stop any assassination attempt that could come from this interaction. They could be empire spies after all.”

“Cautious as ever Essek. I should be able to do just that. Hopefully, none of them can see threw my magic. Do you know what problem they solved in Asarius? Or is that what is going to be discussed about with the Bright Queen?”

“There were issues with dreams, and people going mad suddenly. They found something that allowed access to another plane of existence. They stopped it, which allowed us not to send resources.”

“Wait a second. There was an issue like that going on, and you didn’t tell me? You KNOW I kill to do stuff like that. However, access to another plane? We should be careful and keep the word out about items like those. If the Empire planted those, they have no idea what we consider important, which is a good thing. They could have attacked us here directly. So when are they expected to arrive?” She turns around after closing her spellbook and grabbing the necessary spell components she needs for the day.

“They are expected to arrive within the hour. So you should head over now. They will be waiting in the antechamber. If anything is a direct threat to our Queen, let us know, and we will take immediate action.” Essek glided out of the way as he watched his companion leave her room.

“Essek, I swear to the Luxon and the other gods you are horrible with timing. I wish you would have woken me up earlier. If they do prove to be a threat, I will provide you with my assessment of which member appears to be stronger. Don’t want any unnecessary surprises now, do we?”

“Precisely, I am glad to know you are making our Den proud Aura. Not to mention thinking ahead, which makes me very proud.” Essek gave a small smile as he followed Aura out of their Den’s house.

“Yeah, yeah. It only took me eight years to show you I was worth the training you gave me. I’ll be sure to give you my report,shadowhand.” Aura got to the palace quickly, mostly due to Essek’s ability to manipulate the space around them and went into the room where the strangers were to be waiting. Just as she turned herself invisible, the doors opened, revealing the group of strangers, but with one familiar face within them.


	2. Unforeseen Outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, my plan is to try and update once a week but with work, I might not be able to.   
Thanks for helping me gain some confidence in posting my story.  
Again, I apologize for any grammar errors.

Aura looked around at the group of people in front of her, two of the humans wearing some bindings. The bound female human was checking around the room with her hands in front of her. Aura was quite happy; she started on the opposite end and then moved towards her end. It meant she could move from the area the human deemed cleared.   
‘She isn’t a magic-user… it seems like the tiefling and firblog are though. I wouldn’t say that one is human, though,’ as she looks at the taller female. While she looked human in appearance, she didn’t seem to be human. Her hair was black and had white tips, and the fact she wasn’t wearing bindings made it more curious.   
Aura kept to herself and watched the strange group talk, discussing if they should be honest with the Bright Queen and how to rescue Yussa. ‘Yussa? Is that the halfing we have? So, they came all this way for him, and just walked into Asarius saw the issue and used it to gain favor with our Queen?’ she thought as she watched everyone converse. She kept trying to figure out the group. The half-orc seemed to be some leader, the goblin who seemed more and more anxious about the whole scenario. Aura found it kind of amusing they talked about being worried about their human friends in Xhorhas, but at the same time found it understandable.   
A few minutes later, the door opened, and a drow soldier entered. Aura took a quick look at him and quickly put her worries at ease. He was not there because of any orders, and rather he just came in because he wanted to. ‘I would have been so mad at Essek if this was because of lack of trust,’ she leans against the wall and watches the interactions. Finding some amusement in the half-orc ordering the gingered haired human to clean his boots. ‘You guys are really trying to sell this bit, aren’t you?’   
She takes a longer glance at the gingered human, having mixed emotions. It seemed like ages since she last saw him and was even stranger to see him here, far away from the Empire. She knew that with him, there were three magic users, at least. She takes a moment to recollect herself from the memories and once they were ready to enter the Bright Queens chamber, and waited a few seconds before dropping the invisibility spell.   
“Alright… that was… interesting,” as she prepared to cast a spell to let Essek know.   
“Three magic users, Tall woman isn’t human. Seem to be after the Halfing. They found the rifts by chance. A soldier came in, watch him,” she says as she walks out of the building, knowing her message would reach Essek. While not being able to say more with the spell was bad sometimes, it was very useful in giving only vital information out.   
“Interesting. If they are here for the halfling, it has to be personal. Our enemies wouldn’t send this many to get one person back. Luxon….” Essek’s voice in undercommon comes through, cutting off towards the end.   
Aura laughed some, finding amusement that she was better at remembering her spells than him. Then again, dunamancy still is a bit confusing. It was easier to think of it as changing already existing spells. Instead of slowing one enemy down, why not slow a whole area? Why not speed up the entire region? While she still hasn’t been offered the gift of consecution, she finds herself not minding. Being reborn again and again doesn’t seem ideal. Sure, you gain knowledge that might be lost, but you remember it as you without any filter. Does your bias come with you?   
Aura sighs as she enters a tavern, and takes a seat towards the back, hoping the ragtag team that came into the capitol isn’t a group of assassins. “If they were… seven? All you need is two, an excellent marksman and a wizard.” She puts her feet on the table and takes a depth breath. After waiting for a few minutes, she decides to order a drink, seeing how the day started. ‘If I have to stop potential assassins when I first wake up, the child of a den leader can wait. Fuck them,’ she thinks as she takes a few swigs of her drink.  
Suddenly, with multiple voices, the door opens, revealing the same group of people, from the antechamber, along with Essek and the halfling they captured. ‘Now, this is interesting… This group of strangers is staying here? The halfing from the Empire is out and about?’ She watches as the group sits down and looks around, seemly trying to assess if they are being watched once Essek leaves. Aura takes this to leave the tavern, after handing the owner some extra coin.  
She walks some time before turning a corner to send another message, figuring some privacy would be smart. “Essek, by the Luxon, happened?” She didn’t have to wait that long for a response.  
“They brought back a beacon. They are welcomed guests and Heros of the Dynasty.” Esseks response came back in Common, which meant the information was not meant to remain secret.   
Aura leaned against the wall for a few minutes, in both confusion and amazement. These random people brought back a beacon? Why didn’t they say so in the first place? Did they know someone was watching them in the antechamber? If anything, Aura became more concerned. They came for the halfing, and in turn, gave the Bright Queen a beacon? Did they want something else? If so, what would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Ties to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura finds herself once again in the shadows helping a group of people.

Aura couldn’t find answers while the group, who called themselves The Mighty Nein, while they stayed in an inn. She did take pride in learning the old house of an abandoned den would become their new home. While the group wouldn’t know that the house once belonged to a traitor to the Dynasty, it would surely help figure out where their loyalties lied. Aura helped gather the items they requested to make their home, well home. While a lot of them seemed reasonable, some of them were odd. Although, once the giant tree had tons of lights, some of them made sense.

“Well… they sure know how to make themselves known,” Aura said as she walked towards the Marble Tomes Conservatory, noticing the towering tree on her way there. She wasn’t interested in The Mighty Nein at the moment, but she is well aware that she is going to have to scry on them eventually. So, she might as well try to add scrying into her spellbook. While it was necessary for gathering information, she preferred to listen in person. After all, her presence was overlooked or ignored. She was walking into the Tomes just as the two humans of The Mighty Nein were leaving. She moved out of the way as they left, discussing if they should take the mission from Waccoh. ‘I should ask the professor about this,’ as she walked into the building towards her room and enters her room after knocking.

“Professor, how is everything going today?” Aura asked as she watched the Professor putting things away from a job offer, no doubt. 

“Amazing! Perfectly, in fact! The Heroes of the Dynasty came by, oh, I hope you saw them. Interesting people. They are thinking of taking a job for me. To fix our little issue with my latest invention,” Waccoh said as she kept moving around in her small office.

“I’ve seen them but never talked to them. Although… I am curious about why they are so suddenly helping us. Do you have any clue?”

“They seem interested in our magic, the male humie at least. Curious, maybe too curious.”

“He seems to be into the arcane. Can you blame him for being interested in Dunamancy? After all, I was drawn to it when I first came here.” Aura laughed towards the end, remembering her efforts into learning Dunmancy.

“You aren’t a humie, though, and you fit in,” Waccoh said with a small amount of vice, but mostly humor.

“Still, took me a while to earn the right. Anyways, thank you for the information professor. I will be sure to let our Shadowhand know. It will help them earn more favor and trust with the Bright Queen, but still, we cannot be too sure. Anyways, I am off. Enjoy your day, and hopefully, our heroes can succeed in this task,” she closed the door behind her and took a breath. ‘Caleb...what are you doing. Asking about Dunamancy?’ she thinks to herself as she goes to study some new spells.

A few days pass, with not much going on in terms of The Mighty Nein. Although apparently, they did agree to the Professor’s mission. She kept tabs on them throughout the mission, surprised to see how they managed to find what appeared to be a peaceful solution to the issue. She decided that information would only come out if necessary after all secrets were always prevalent in the Dynasty. After all, she was sure eyes were on her even after it’s been years since her arrival. She was studying notes in her room when a knock came at her door. “Who is it?” Aura asked as she started walking to the door, opening it, revealing Essek.

“Do you always feel the need to ask? I assume I’m the person that comes here mostly. After all, we both are still young.” Essek says as he looks around her room, and spots the papers. “Working? You could be doing far more productive things.”

“This is productive for me. Not everyone has the exciting job of watching over the heroes. Well, I occasionally do, but that’s because I am curious. I do stop the spell when it seems personal. Someone here has to respect privacy after all.” Aura says as she cleans up her paperwork. “Why are you here? Am I needed for something again? You could learn that spell, and it is handy. Or do you enjoy my company?” 

“The Ashguard Garrison is going to under attack, and while that happens, you’ll be keeping an eye out for Scourgers.”

“Always straight to the point... Wait, Scourgers? How did you find that information out? They are just a whisper in the Empire!”

“The Mighty Nein are the ones who told us. It seems giving a little helps build trust. This information came to us shortly after I taught the human wizard a couple of dumanic spells.” Essek said, trying to look nonchalant as he did, not wanting to admit Aura was right about something.

“Woah Woah, you taught Caleb… Dunamancy? It took me six years to start learning! Wait… are you using kind acts to manipulate them?” Aura looks towards Essek, not sure if what she heard was true.

“Not to manipulate… rather gain trust. Caleb, as you seem to know his name, was interested, and showed me a spell he seemed to have made. It wasn’t any major dumanic spell, rather someones he showed interest in. It seems time is what interests him the most.”

“Just… be careful with teaching time magic. I’m not saying this as a citizen of the Dynasty. I’m saying this a fellow arcane user. We don’t know his ambitions. Unknown ambitions can be dangerous sometimes.” 

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out. If his ambitions prove to be against the Dynasty or too dangerous to himself, I will stop before I get too far into the teachings. After all, magic can always be for selfish reasons,” Essek says as he turns to leave. “I just wanted to let you know about the Scourgers mostly. If we could keep one alive, it could prove useful. Keep your eyes open, because we don’t know what they are capable of.”

Aura nods her head some, twisting a small daith piercing in her ear with a little red gem, “I’ll make no promises about one being alive. Be careful, Essek; I don’t want you teaching Caleb to ruin your career. Enjoy your night Essek.” She starts closing the door, but Essek uses his hand to stop it.

“By the way, how did you learn the human’s name? Through scrying?” Essek asks with curiosity.

“Through scrying yes... although he does remind me a bit of someone I once knew. Before my time here.” 

“I take it that friend is no longer here? I’m sorry about that. Well, we must continue our duties. Stay in contact and update the Bright Queen or me about the Scourgers,” and with that, Essek leaves Aura alone in her room.

Aura closes the door and closes her eyes, remembering her short time in the Empire. Even then, she didn’t consider herself a citizen. She only just arrived in Wildemount and remembered finally feeling like part of a family. “I hope the years have been kind to you, Caleb… I truly do.” She then finishes getting ready before leaving to stop the Scourger threat.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying the story. :D


	4. Past Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura works on figuring out if the rifts are from The Empire, or if someone else is at play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update last week. I've been working and just having the idea in my head but couldn't put it on paper. There should be a chapter today or tomorrow. I wanted to add the next part in this chapter, but it felt like this was a good break. 
> 
> Also, new episode with Trent is giving me more ideas and I am trying to work with canon.

It had been a few days since the last bit of information from the heroes was announced. They discovered a lead on who was behind the rifts and were currently in pursuit of them. This led Aura to be mulling over the details in her small office in The Marble Tomes.

Aura was starting to hate and fear The Empire. They sent the Scourgers towards the capital, which surprised her. If they knew where the capital was, why did they not put the portals to the Abyss there? ‘Is it possible they aren’t connected? If they aren’t connected, then who is at play here? Maybe we can get answers from the Scourger… maybe’ she thought to herself as she sat at her desk. It seemed obvious at first, the anchors having connections to The Empire. Divide the forces, and then pin The Dynasty down. Now, with the Scourger attack hitting too close to the capital, it seemed maybe a third party is at play. “Maybe our heroes have found information to prove this. Could they be behind this?” Aura said to herself, looking in her book.

The Mighty Nein talked about going to chase after someone they suspected to be placing the devices to open rifts. It had been a few days since they last checked in, Essek having made sure to tell her when they contacted him. It is surprising how this group is willing to help, but Aura has a small fear they are fabricating this story. 

“Great… I have to wait for our heroes to return to get a better idea in this situation. They might help prove the devices are from a different group. The Scourger we have is giving us no information. Seems like a very loyal pawn,” Aura looks down at her journal. She is trying to figure out the possible connections before she can rip the page out in frustration, a knock on her office door. “ Come in,” not even bothering to look up from her journal.

“You know… I would have thought you would have been in with us this morning. Considering the heroes messaged our Bright Queen regarding the dangerous force unleashed yesterday.” Essek said as he drifted into the room, having a slight tone sarcasm rather than anger.

“Essek, that part of the job is your end. I do the occasional scrying and what not. Besides, I’ve had a thought, and I’m stuck on it. Since we captured that Scourger…it means they have to know a way to the capital. So, why are the rifts being open in random places? Is it possible that another group is involved?” Aura handed over the journal she was working on to Essek. It’s what I have down so far, maybe you could give me more information from the meeting this morning.” 

Essek took a few minutes to look over her journal before speaking, “Well… you connected the same dots as our heroes. While in pursuit of the person responsible for the rifts, they uncovered a creature working on releasing this monster called The Laughing Hand.was freed,” and then uses minor illusion to bring the image of The Laughing Hand in the room. “The half-orc Fjord made it bigger, but this is what the creature looks like.” 

“By the Luxon, this is what they fought? This creature is frightening… is... Is that mouths all over its body?” Aura looks over the illusion, grabbing her notebook back from Essek, and takes notes. “This cannot be the work of The Empire. Do The Mighty Nein suspect this as well?”

“I don’t know. Which brings me to my second reasoning here, Mr. Widogast asked to talk to the Scourger, and I allowed it. Although… they both spoke a different language.” Essek drifted towards an open chair on the opposite side of the office and sat down.

“Alright? Why tell me? This doesn’t seem that important. He warned us about their attack, so if he did care about the Scourger, then he wouldn’t have warned about the upcoming attack. Besides, why didn’t you use a spell to understand them?” Aura sits back down in her chair.

“I’m… trying to establish trust between the heroes and me. I know you only do the occasional scrying, but still. I believe we have to show them good faith to gain their loyalty. So, I didn’t cast any magic to understand what he was saying to her. Although, he got her to talk… so I am holding off her execution in hopes he can talk to her again soon.” Essek crossed his arms with a sigh, clearly frustrated with this situation. “Besides… he said...s..ch..west..r? I think… it’s hard to pronounce.”

“Schwester?” Aura asked back while looking down at her journal, having her focused divided from the notebook and her conversation with Essek.

“Aura…how do you know how to say that?” Essek said with a raised eyebrow.

Aura looked up at Essek and thought back to what she said before realizing what happened, “Schwester means sister, in Zemanian. Wait… the Scourger knows Zemanian.” Aura’s train of thought over the previous implications go towards another thought process. Zemanian isn’t a Common language as far as she was aware. She starts mumbling words as she writes in her journal, lost in thought, not noticing Essek was getting up.

“Aura? Aura??” 

The lack of response from this caused Essek to snap his fingers, which makes Aura look up, “Oh… sorry. The fact they know Zemanian made me think of something. Essek, I need to talk to them. Zemanian makes them talk, or at least more willingly.”  
“Which still leaves one question. How do you know Zemanian?” Essek gives Aura a questioning look, one of curiosity, not fury.

“...Before I came here, I met a family that knew Zemanian. They taught me some of the basics, but not a lot. I know enough to ask the questions I want to and find a way to ask the ones for the Dynasty. Essek, this might be an advantage for us.” Aura says as she is putting her journal away in a drawer. 

“ Mr. Widogast didn’t get much out, but if you go and interrogate them. It gives me time to argue for an extension of time. Especially with knowing how we can try to get information. Good luck, luxon be with you” Essek opens the door and goes to leave.

“And with you also,” Aura closes the door and heads towards the Shadowshire. Hoping any information she gets is helpful for her or the Dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I should be updating later today or tomorrow,


	5. Just the Surface of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura goes to interrogate the Scourger and finds out information she didn't want to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I managed to post two chapters in two days! Woo.  
So bolded and italic text is Zemanian. I figured it is easier to do it this way.

Aura walked towards the Shadowshire. Her thoughts kept moving and changing. She would think about what questions to ask the Scourger. The obvious questions would be about who they were targeting and why. Although, if no one else could get that information out, it would prove difficult for her. She rubbed the back of her head as she entered the Shadowshire and started walking down to the dungeon. “Gods… I did not expect I would be interrogating anyone.” 

When Aura got down to the Scourgers cell, it’s no surprise to see the questioning looks from the guards. Aura sighs some, “Yes, I know I’m not the usual person for torture. However, I was alerted to some information about our prisoner.” 

“The Shadowhand just allowed a conversation. He should be returning for their execution at any moment,” the guard on the left, speaking up. The guard on the right looks slightly frustrated at that comment. “So, if you could please-”

“She is allowed to interrogate prisoners. If she believes she can gain valuable information, we let her. This goes beyond Shadowhand Theylas,” the guard on the right said as he glared at the other guard. “She is also of Den Theylas, and I hope this does not reflect badly on them, Ma’am.”

“It is no issue, and they wouldn’t be the first to think I am in the wrong place. Also, the Shadowhand is trying to delay the execution of this Scourger. Now, I will alert you if I need help.” Aura said as she waited for the door to be opened and the guards to let her in. “Although, don’t feel bad about not knowing I was from Den Theylas, after all, it’s only been ten years since I was allowed in.” She looked at the guard on the left, and notices he relaxes some at her comments. Aura didn’t like having her Den strike fear into others, but it was something she had to deal with.

As she walked in, the Scourger was staring at the floor. The only movement they were making was for breathing, and even then, it was small. Aura took a deep breath before walking in front of the Scourger, quickly noticing the old scars on her arms. “I’m told you aren’t talking much.” Aura kneels and forces the Scourger to look at her  ** _“I wonder if speaking this. Makes you talk,”_ ** As Aura’s eyes narrow, she sees the Scourger’s eyebrows rise some, as if curious.

** _“I didn’t expect to find one of my own on the enemy’s side, and now a Krick knows our language.”_ ** The Scourger looks at Aura, even once the hand forcing her to look is removed. Her gaze on Aura seems to be a mixture of furry and wonder.

** _“It was never you’re language, but now I worry. Do all of you speak Zemanian? Not common in The Empire rumor has.” _ ** Aura replies, calmly. She had to treat this carefully, not too much information revealed from her, and she needed to get more from the Scourger.

** _“Does it matter? You speak it. Although you don’t speak it very well.”_ ** She looks Aura up and down, not impressed with how she spoke to.

** _“Late learner. I don’t care about who you meet here. I care about past.”_ ** Aura touches the Scourger’s forehead and casts Remove Curse. She needed to know if, eventually, all the fake memories were removed. It took her far too long to figure out what causes a mental break in someone, although she will forever be thankful to Essek for that information.

** _“What was that suppose to do?” _ ** The Scourger shakes the hand off her forehead, her gaze steady and unchanging. Which gives Aura all the information she needed at that moment.

** _“Either give you an out or give me comfort. Comfort it is.” _ ** Aura shakes her head. It was a long shot. However, if she encountered more Scourgers in the future, she would not show them mercy or try to help them. Since it seemed help wasn’t needed.

** _“Comfort? You take comfort in something not working, why? You failed, and failure is the worse thing that could happen.” _ ** The Scourger’s eyes narrow, getting frustrated at the situation. Angry at the fact Aura knows something she doesn’t.

** _“Comfort in knowing you are aware of false memories. Did Trent train you too? Did you kill parents too?” _ ** Aura gets right into the Scourger’s face. This was not the time to hide what she knew and wasn’t surprised by the fact she wasn’t getting any reply from the Scourger. “Silence speaks volumes.”

** _“So does yours. Do you know of Bren Aludric Emendrud?” _ ** The Scourger looks towards Aura, clearly now finding some interest in the Drow in front of her. 

** _“He died years ago,” _ ** Aura replied as she stood up, getting ready to use a spell for her first line of questioning for the Dynasty. Her questions were answered, and now it was for the Dynasty.

** _“Are you sure? He was just spotted in enemy territory recently. Wonder what he will do?” _ ** The Scourger replied, trying to sound as if she had valuable information, but Aura knew better. She wasn’t going to fall for the bait. The Scourger made a mistake by mentioning Bren. If it were anyone other than her, they would have fallen for it.

** _“Bren died. Now, I suggest you tell me about the rifts.” _ ** Aura feels the magic of suggestion flow out of her and goes towards the Scourger. However, just as she thinks it’s going to take hold, a sudden push of resistance makes itself known.

** _“You must be joking, a suggestion spell? You are weak if you think that will work.” _ ** The Scourger scolds some in a way that reminds Aura of too many adults that doubted her. Adults that thought she wasn’t worth their time, and that makes her angry.

  
** _“Not weak… just trying my options.”_ ** Aura prepares some of her ice magic, knowing fully well if any rift information that would be revealed would not come easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments~  
The next chapter should be able to catch up with canon. It depends on what happens Thursday. >_> 
> 
> As you can tell I have a theory I am working with, from the line "my heart was stomped out years ago" which is... the false memories are removed eventually. 
> 
> Why take the chance? If you suspect someone is a traitor, stop them now and if it turns out to be false you did what was needed. This screams Trent Ikathon, or Future Tea as I'm calling him, or one of the other 32 insults I made. ^^


	6. A Revelation and a Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura thinks about how the interrogation went and what she learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sick. I am going to try and post again tomorrow. Since Christmas is coming up for me, I don't want to try and write more.   
Also, break for Critical Role! Yee... I can catch up with canon and then go my own way.

It had been a few days since Aura talked to the Scourger, and since the heroes left the Dynasty in search of something to defeat The Laughing Hand with. Aura sat in her front room, putting her head in her hands. Talking to the Scourger proved useless, at least it would to the Bright Queen. To her, it gave information to put some past thoughts to ease. The only information she would be able to provide the Bright Queen is that it seems The Empire is not behind the rifts opening up in various areas. The Scourger might have been able to withhold that information, but if they accepted their death, why would they keep that secret? Aura sighed and looked around the room for the chessboard. If she could think of it as a game, maybe everything would make sense.   
  
“Alright…. The Empire had two of our beacons… and now only has one,” she moves one white rook to the other side of the board. “We have one of their scourgers who isn’t giving information,” as she pushes a black pawn to her end, capturing it. “Now...the rifts… they could be the bishop since they go anywhere. But that is assuming they move with purpose. The rifts have no consistency. They are too random… so we have to assume it’s another party at play. So… are they also going against The Empire?” Aura looked at the pieces she moved around the board. Some of the details were clearer when she thought of it this way. After all, strategy always follows some format. Her thought process is interrupted with a knock on her door, and she uses Mage Hand to open it.

“These… heroes are driving me insane. First, they ask me to teleport them to a volcano. Now? Their tiefling cleric Jester occasionally asks me questions, without any regard to what I might be doing. They just came back, discovered they were being scryed on by the higher-ups, and are talking about a cult now.” Essek’s hands were going threw his hair as he drifted towards the now empty seat. “By the Luxon, what is going on? You would think monitoring them would be simple, but they keep on… doing things. Testing to see if I would trip, asking if I’m ‘pooping,’ and the favours keep growing, and I feel like they will never return them.”

Aura took a few seconds and blinked at Essek, “You know… I forget how ranting you get when frustrated. First, you are so in love with this group. It’s not even funny, you always ask for a returned favor before doing another, unless you like those asking. Second, I’ve only scryed on them twice, although I can’t say I’m surprised that they are being watched more often. Lastly, a cult?” She looked back at Essek while holding one of the pawns in her hands.

“The group has stumbled upon the idea that the rifts are caused by this group called The Angel of Irons. We already have people looking into it, as well as The Laughing Hand. Some soldiers were it was released were told, ‘don’t cut it unless you want more mouths to come out.’ Who could have provided this information, well they say it was another soldier. I highly doubt that, however. Also… why are you playing chess alone?” he says as he looks over the chessboard set out.

“Sometimes, a solution to a problem comes in simple games. I’m trying to figure out things using chess. The Empire sees the scourgers as pawns and our beacons as their rooks. I have an idea for the others, but right now, I know one thing. The rifts are not a move from The Empire. The cult you mentioned may be behind it. Which… is odd. Why is the cult messing with us? Making us think The Empire is behind them? Are they also opening rifts there? If so, what are they gaining? Are they hoping the war is covering their actions? Also, do you think the heroes warned the soldiers?” Aura looked towards Essek as she asked the last question with an eyebrow raised. “You know deflection doesn’t work with me all the time.”

“It… is possible despite our Queen telling them not too, The Mighty Nein did try to warn some of our soldiers, in a way that could not be traced back to them. Although, what do they gain from this? If anything, going against her orders makes things worse.” 

“Maybe they weren’t trying to gain anything. What if… they care for the people? Essek, are they going after this Laughing Hand because of the Queen’s orders, or are they trying to defeat it because of the threat it poses?” 

“A bit of both, although it seems to be more of trying to fix the release of the thing. Although… if the monster is unkillable, then they are trying for nothing. They are putting themselves in unnecessary danger, and they should be focusing on other things.” Essek laid back some as he groaned towards the end.

“It is so sweet to see you caring for more than just me. Also… nothing is unkillable. There has to be a way to kill it. Whether it be finding a weakness, or banishing it to another dimension. They will find a way, if they managed to escape the danger The Laughing Hand posed, they can find a way to kill or contain it. Stop worrying so much. We have to give them some credit.” Aura said as she sat down across from Essek. “So… tell me their names, you care for them, it seems. If anything, I need to respect them as well.”

Essek looks towards Aura and sits up a bit straighter, “the half-orc’s name is Fjord, the goblin’s name is Nott- I know its stranger. The smaller human female is Beau, you already know Caleb, the firblog is Caduceus. As you know, the tiefling’s name is Jester. The companion they just lost name is Yasha. She… seems to be at home here.”  
  
“Lost as in died, or lost as in taken from them?” Aura asked as she glanced at her chessboard, wondering if she should make the group a single chess piece or multiple.

“Taken… they are trying to rescue her. Although… I don’t see the reason, but I do sympathize with them.” 

“It’s because they care for her. They don’t care about rules or orders. Essek… If The Empire somehow captured you, I don’t care if The Bright Queen ordered me to stay here. I would go after them. We are co-workers, Den siblings, and, more importantly, friends. The Luxon wouldn’t stop me. The Mighty Nein are the same way. They want to get their friend back. They would do anything.” Aura stands up and places a hand on Essek’s shoulder to look at him. “Never doubt what people who care about you will do.” 

“You have to be insane to defy The Bright Queen’s order.” Essek laughs some.  
  
“Says the drow who is currently teaching a potential empire spy The Dynasty’s magic.”  
Aura lets go of his shoulder to laugh some. “I do have to ask… how did he convince you? It took orders for me to learn. So how did Caleb manage to convince the great shadowhand?”

“He… um showed me a spell he created. It was just a cat’s paw. Something so simple, but held so much creative thinking.” Essek looked down toward the floor when he was done speaking.

“You are such a dork. You are getting to know this group because of Caleb, aren’t you? Do… do you like him?” Aura asked, and when Essek looked away instead of responding, Aura got her answer. “You do! Man… this is somewhat hilarious. The Shadowhand is falling for someone who would have been a Scourger of The Empire. The situation-”

“Aura… How did you know Caleb would have been a Scourger?” Essek said, looking right at Aura.

“...Shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more, but then my brain said "wait... this is a good cut off. Cliff hanger to start the next chapter!"  
So Happy Holidays! Enjoy whichever holiday you celebrate or celebrated.
> 
> I will hopefully post tomorrow. If I can't I will post this weekend. :D
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos.  
Thank you again.


	7. Aura's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura reveals to Essek some of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~ (or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas)
> 
> I missed uploading on Festivus(Monday), and I was like "I have to write this now" So here you go.
> 
> Again, sorry for any errors. Grammarly only works so well.

Aura started running her hands through her hair, while Essek gave her a questioning look. It was not a stern questioning look but rather a curious one.   
  
“Aura, are you going to continue this freakout, or are you going to explain this? From the sounds of it, it was not through Scrying, or piecing it together from questioning the prisoned Scourger.” Essek said while drumming his fingers against the armrest of the chair.

“I am… trying to figure out HOW to tell you.” Aura said as she touched her daith piercing, wondering how trustworthy she would be with it on. It took a few seconds before she decided to take it off and place it on the chessboard. The drow appearance fading, as the enchanted object was removed. Instead of the female drow, stood a bright red tiefling, with short deep red hair. Her tail wrapped around her waist, with half of the tip missing. As she ran her hand through, pausing slightly over the stumps of were her horns should be. She looks towards Essek, who does not seem surprised at her change of appearance. Instead, interested in why this conversation warranted a change in appearance. 

“Alright… As you are aware, I’m not from The Dynasty or even The Empire, really. I don’t know where I came from. I left that… shit hole when I was four. I came to Wildmount with nothing. When I say nothing, I mean it. Nothing. Just… a tiefling girl.” Aura looked towards the chessboard. “ Once I turned…eleven, I found a place called The Soltryce Academy. I guess a teacher took pity on me, and let me study there. There… I eventually meet Caleb.”

“Wait… you knew him from years ago? Why didn’t you mention it when you saw him in the antechamber to us? You could have given us more information, Aura,” Essek sighed.

“People change over the years, Essek. I am not the same person now as I was there. I barely knew Caleb back then. He helped me by introducing me to his family. They gave me a place to go when we were on breaks. He helped me with the magic I struggled with. He helped me when other teachers refused. He caught my mistakes with my spells and helped me fix them.” Aura smiled at the memory. “However, that changed. There is a man named Trent Ikathon, or as I prefer to call him Creep McaDong. He took some students under his mentorship. Caleb was one, and then… he changed.” Aura looked towards Essek. “Yes, personal mentorship takes time. However, he just changed. His parents noticed a change but couldn’t say how. Looking back… he was starting to remind me of people I am should call my parents.” Aura then looked towards her tail tip, still keeping her tail wrapped around her waist.

“Should? What is that supposed to mean? You said you came here with nothing. Did… did you come alone?” Essek said, moving up, not sure if he should move towards Aura or stay where he is. After a few seconds, he chooses the latter. 

“Yes, I came to Wildmount alone. I ran away. My only vivid memory of those people is of the day I lost my horns. However, that isn’t what we are discussing. One day I will tell you, but not today.” Aura waited until Essek gave a nod of agreement before continuing. “Caleb… reminded me of that fear I had. I started failing again, and when I would ask for some help. I was ignored, treated like nothing. Eventually, I left the academy. I couldn’t get help, and no one was willing to give me help. So… cause they opened their home to me, I went to Caleb’s parents. I stayed for a few months and one day… that ended.” Aura started to remember the fire, but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

“How did it change? What happened?”

“Essek, that story is not mine to tell. Something happened, and because of that… I ran away from The Empire. I was scared, alone, but this time I left with something. In those few months… I gave myself the name Aura.” Aura smiled, remembering when she was told she deserves to have a name.

“What was your name before? Only if you want to share… you are sharing quite a lot. The Bright Queen told me you came from elsewhere, lived in The Empire, but had no loyalties, and now you want to live in The Dynasty.” Essek asked while moving towards the chessboard, curious about it.

“It’s fine… and my name before Aura depends on who said it. Demon, worthless, nothing, waste of magic, or just tiefling. I had no name, so… when I was fourteen, I gave myself the name Aura. After that event, I didn’t immediately come here. I roamed The Empire for a few months. I learned some of Scourgers, but just whispers. I wondered what they were rumoured is what Caleb was going towards. I had no real answers until the Scourger came here. Then… I got my answer.” Aura said, moving towards the chessboard, opposite side of Essek. 

“Aura, It still feels like you’re holding back something. Besides what happened that made you leave.” Essek said as he looked up towards Aura. 

“Those parts I’ve left out involve too much of Caleb. Those things are his to tell, not mine. Essek, if you are going to have something with him. You can’t hear those things from me. He doesn’t know I’m here. He isn’t the same person now as he was when I last saw him. That… kid doesn’t exist anymore.” Aura said, looking directly at Essek. “Promise me, if you do ever get to know his past, you will see him as Caleb. Not as the person he was back then.”

Essek looked at Aura, thinking for a bit. “I promise you, and I take it you will hurt me if I hurt him?”

“Now that is something I can’t do. I barely knew Caleb, but he did give me a glimpse into how families are. You also gave me confidence in myself, so if you two hurt each other, I get to hurt both of you. Deal?” Aura smiled some as she holds her hand out.

“That sounds perfectly fair to me, deal,” Essek smiles some too, as he shakes Aura’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,  
Aura's earing is following the rules of the Hat of Disguise. But instead, in an earing form. Something less noticeable. 
> 
> I've been trying to hint at it, chapter one the start was a flashback, and whenever she meddled with her earring. 
> 
> So,  
I should be uploading again Sunday. Also, if you saw a list of like 32-33 insults for Trent on Tumblr... that is mine! I am LadyofDay :D.   
I would have her use Future Tea, but... she doesn't know about Cadeucus and him making tea out of dead people lol.
> 
> Again, Merry Christmas, or just enjoy the holidays. :D


	8. Connections and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of hearing nothing, Aura just starts to make a breakthrough about a cult, trying to free The Angel of Irons. However, she is interrupted when information regarding The Mighty Nein comes from a new source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did not expect to wait this long. I wanted to update on New Years but then was stuck. Yesterday and today, I just hit a writing mood. I did it though, it is all caught up until tonight's episode.
> 
> Matt, I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ESSEK A TRAITOR!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :D

Aura drummed her fingers against the wooden table, trying to figure out who this Angel of Irons could be. It would be easier if she could find a way to ask The Mighty Nein, but that wasn’t going to happen. It has been weeks since anyone has heard anything from The Mighty Nein. They had requested a few more teleportations apparently, as she remembers from Essek’s ‘complaints’ to her. However, what made it odder was how no one could scry on them. It either meant they were dead or in another plane of existence. 

Aura looked at the book again, completely thrown for a loop with no mention of who the Angel of Irons was. It could be a newer deity, but even then, that seemed strange. Newer deities, while spoken in hushes, still made their presence known somehow. She remembers how Jester wore the mark of someone called The Traveler. She believed in that deity more because of Jester’s magical abilities. “This is making no sense, and it is almost like… the Angel of Iron’s doesn’t exist. If they do, we do not know of them. Maybe I should try and seek answers with the Luxon or Raven Queen. At this point, maybe divine intervention is the best action.” Aura sighs as she leans back in her chair. 

Aura got out of her chair and moved towards the other books she pulled from the Marble Tomes and went to double-check anything she could have missed. “Deities… Forgotten ...wait for a second,” as she pulls the book underneath information on the allowed deities of the Empire and starts flipping through the book. “What if it isn’t a deity? What if rather… it is a lie...HERE!” Aura stops at a page in the book, “So… the Angel of Irons is in a book about various cults, then do they exist? Could it be a stand-in for something else? Who could it be, though? Assuming they are not of the Empire… who would benefit from both sides continuing the war?” Aura moved the cult book to her desk, planning on studying it further.

‘Aura, we need you for an audience with the Bright Queen. Critical information has come through about The Mighty Nein’ Essek message comes through. Which surprises Aura, considering Essek usually would tell her in person.  
  
‘Heading there now,’ Aura replies and immediately heads towards The Bright Queen’s throne room. 

Once Aura gets there, she is met by the sight of another human female, in conversation with The Bright Queen, and various other members of her council. She was glad her Drow disguise was back on, due to her position in her real form was not meant to be known to many eyes. “Your majesty, you requested me for this meeting?” Aura asks as she comes in, slightly confused as she moves by the female.

“Yes, our Shadowhand mentioned you started looking into The Angel of Irons, Allura Vysoren of The Tal’ Dorei Council has some information we all might find interesting.” The Bright Queen says as she makes a jester for Allura to continue speaking.

“Thank you, as I was about to say. I encountered a group called The Mighty Nein while in Nicodronas. They were helping a friend of mine, and in turn, I helped them with questions they had about the Angel of Irons. In turn, I shared my discovery. The Angel of Irons does not exist, and rather they are Tharizdun. The Chained Oblivion is at work, and is tricking both The Empire and The Dynasty.” 

This caused some confusion and panic within the room at the thought of Tharizdun working behind the scenes. Some questions Allura completely, thinking she was trying to create more trouble for the Empire. Others even just claimed the information to be false.

“This… this makes far too much sense. Rifts being opened on our side. This could mean rifts are being opened on The Empires side. We blame each other, and that means more fighting and a longer war. A perfect distraction.” Aura says to Allura and everyone else in the room. “I found a book that called the Angel of Irons a cult. With not finding them in any books relating to deities, I started to suspect they didn’t exist.” Aura taps her foot some. 

“This is still just a theory, we cannot honestly believe this woman,” a voice from the council pipes up.

“A theory that makes far too much sense. Tharizdun thrives on chaos, what better chaos than a war? While we know what is going on, it is clear that the general population of the Empire doesn’t. The Mighty Nein proved it by not fully understanding what our beacon was.” Aura retorts back.

“Either way, we don’t know where they are at the moment. We need eyes on the heroes. Will someone scry on them and give us this information. If we know where they are heading, this could give more credibility to what Allura is saying.” The Bright Queen says as she watches a cleric preparing to perform the scry.

“I have to agree with Aura and Allura. Tharizdun, while ancient, could be able to manipulate the situation. Even mentioning the name should be cause for concern.” Essek adds.

“Are we honestly going to listen to children? One is just entering their first life cycle, and the other has turned down the gift of consecution! Not to mention they are listening to this foreigner! We should be questioning all three of them!” The same council voice says with a demanding tone.

“Do I have to remind you, The Mighty Nein are heroes to The Dynasty. They returned a beacon and have done favours for us. They discovered rifts being opened and took it upon themselves to investigate it. They warned us of an attack, which leads us to capture a highly trained Empire Assassin! This information was gathered by them and solved by Madam Vysoren. At least wait for the scry to be completed before you judge this information,” Aura replies sternly back.

After a few more minutes, the cleric finishes the scry. “The Mighty Nein are in Rexxentrum and are battling The Laughing Hand and various other people. They seem to be trying to stop something.” 

As soon as the cleric is done scrying, a goblin comes in out of breath. “Your Majesty, soldiers on the front line of the battle in Rexxentrum, have reported a group of people using your symbol and talking about stopping the release of The Chained Oblivion.” 

“Your Majesty, I highly suggest you stop this fight. If you continue with it, and The Mighty Nein are successful in stopping this, you might be accused of being behind it.” Allura pleads with the Bright Queen.

“Your Majesty, you shouldn’t do this. We are this close to defeating the Empire. If we push, we can claim victory over them.” the same council voice, coming from another drow persists.

“Are you serious? Winning the battle, there will not end the war. The Empire still has a beacon, and not to mention, we are unaware of how many trained assassins, or Scourgers they have. There is no doubt in my mind some live there. If we place our hope with The Mighty Nein, stopping this would not only be strategic but a victory in the long run. The Mighty Nein might meet with the King, and we can use them as a neutral party, as they seem hesitant in choosing aside.” Aura looks from the drow to The Bright Queen, “Please, we need to follow Madam Vysoren’s advice.” She then feels magic trying to take hold of her and decides to let it take hold. 

“You can’t be serious?!?! We need to attack Rexxentrum for-” the drow tries to finish his sentence but finds he can’t.

“It seems we have someone not working in the best interest of us,” Essek says as he looks towards the drow. “If you can’t talk, it’s because you are unable to lie. Truth Spells can come in handy, especially in these situations. “I believe we should listen to those who are speaking the truth.”

The drow that was so vocal against them finds himself unable to talk and instead tries to escape but finds himself unable to due to the guards around. “They will fail. Just because we have been discovered now doesn’t mean you know of our plans,” and is quickly taken to the dungeon.  
  
“I didn’t expect the cult to run this deep. I assumed it was just an outside group. However, with this knowledge, it is possible the same in The Empire. We have to stop this attack.” Aura is just able to hold back the desperation and anger in her voice.

“She is right. I can speak to the King on your behalf if you withdraw troops, while it may seem strange. I should defend you against accusations of withdrawing, and this cults activity over if you continue to attack. If you continue the attack, the cult’s activity goes unnoticed, especially if The Mighty Nein succeeds. If they succeed in stopping the cult, and you withdraw, I can say it was because you realized the cult was using you.” Allura points out, making the idea of retreating seemed to be the better and smarter option.

“Make the call to withdraw the troops. How you discuss this matter with the King, make sure you emphasize we withdrew because of this cults activity. We do not want Tharizdun released, and we are working to weed out those who support this cult.” The Bright Queen nods, sending the goblin messenger back to give the orders. “Shadowhand, figure out who is involved in the cult in our ranks. There could be more than just him.” The Bright Queen looks from Allura to Essek. “In the meantime, we will place our hopes with the heroes. For now, consider this meeting dismissed.” The Bright Queen then motions for everyone to leave, and Allura is quick to teleport away.

“By the Luxon, I did not expect that news. Tharizdun? Essek, this is pure madness. This means The Empire is being played too. How long has this been going on? Since the beacons were stolen? I have more questions than answers and… I can’t figure it out.” Aura sighs as she and Essek walk towards the exit. “I am not involved with this cult or the Empire, I did feel a spell cast, but I didn’t know what it was. I decided not fighting it would be the best bet.” She looks towards Essek.

“It seems like you are using the truth spell to your advantage. Hopefully, we hear from The Mighty Nein soon,” Essek says as he looks from Aura to the doors ahead of them before opening them to the outside.  
  
“Come on; you admit miss Jester. Not to mention you miss Caleb.” Aura smirks some as she walks ahead of Essek. “Afterall, I bet you have a Caleb sized hole in your heart. Just wanting to know how he is and if he misses you too.”

“By the Luxon, you are insufferable. Let’s hope they bring news of not only stopping Tharizdun but of a beacon as well. I can only hope Tharizdun is not behind the beacon thefts as well. If that is the case, we have started a war over nothing.” 

“It isn’t over nothing. Besides, if a Scourger could get this close to the Bright Queen, then that means they are behind the theft. The King may be unaware of this, and if that’s the case, our enemy isn’t the entire Empire.”

“You agree with Caleb about the Cerberus Assembly? That they are part of the reason, The Empire is attacking us?” Essek looks towards Aura, knowing the Truth Spell would be fading shortly.

“Yes. I’ve always thought that way. The King may have no real reason in this war other than thinking. The Dynasty attacked for no reason after all that is what they tell the public. Keeping them in the dark always seems to be what leaders do.” Aura says as she looks up.

“Well, with the Mighty Nein, maybe this will change. Maybe… everyone will become more aware of what is going on. If the public knows everyone is being played, then the war becomes pointless, and stopping Tharizdun becomes easier,” Essek looks towards Aura. “Afterall, they do care about the people.”

Aura laughs some, “See, and their thinking has rubbed off on you. Let’s hope everyone else thinks the same way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too boring. Also, I apologize for Allura if I did her wrong. I never watched Campaign 1.
> 
> If you found my Tumblr LadyofDay and enjoyed my list of Trent insults thank you. Maybe more will come after tonight's episode. 
> 
> Also, I do have a plan for Aura to actually... interact with The Mighty Nein. After this, it is going to be more original rather than canon.   
Anyways thanks for reading :D


	9. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura and Essek have an interesting discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not doing good with updating once a week am I? Well here is the new chapter. Trying my best, I promise. Thank you for sticking with me.

It has been a few days since any word has come from the Empire. There has been no attack from the Empire since the troops went underground. Aura worried some because either The Mighty Nein was successful in stopping the release of Tharizdun or they died. If they died, that meant they were gathering information and possibly planning an attack against them. She looked down at her chessboard, confused. Essek mentioned how The Taskhand handed over the Beacons to someone in the Empire. While that information alone was enough for the Queen to execute him, Aura couldn’t help but wonder who exactly did he hand them over too. She picked up the white pawn she put on her side, to represent a spy in the Dynasty. 

“So it wasn’t an Empire spy, but a traitor. Could The Taskhand be part of the cult? It could explain why Essek is having difficulty gathering information.” Aura places the white pawn back with the others on the Empire side. She scratches her head some. The whole situation made one thing apparent, and the cult had members of high rank on both sides. Aura sighed and decided to take a walk. While the Queen might not see the purpose of what she is doing, Aura thought it was vital. If the war does come to an end, the new threat will come into light. If she can give the Dynasty a head start, then it will help everyone involved. 

Aura leaves her home, a small two-story building. It wasn’t a mansion like The Mighty Nein, but rather just a small house. She decided to walk around the city, maybe stopping by some shops to get spell supplies. She was running low on gem dust, and she discovered a new spell she wanted to try out. However, her walk was interrupted by the sight of The Mighty Nein. “Oh.. their ba...ckk,” Aura starts laughing. It was quite a sight to see Fjord, the half-orc, in nothing but a bathrobe. She couldn’t help but stare as she laughed. She almost missed Fjord saying, “It’s not real.”, which made the situation even more hilarious. If they were back, that meant Essek would be getting called soon. “Well… I’m sure I’ll be updated on this later.” Aura said as she walked towards a gem shop to get a few sapphires and various gem dust.

Aura fully expected to hear something from Essek by now, but as it was approaching night time, she was slightly concerned. She did receive word from the Bright Queen about her involvement with the peace talks, and how she would be the one to get the Beacon back and possibly handing over The Taskhand for this Vence but other than the possible location she has heard nothing. She turned a sapphire around in her hand as she flipped through her spellbook, looking at the new spell she found. This made her decide to try the spell on a rock around the size of a beacon. She placed the rock on a table, figuring it was her best option in the room. As she touched the rock, she could feel the spell slowly take hold. Sure enough, after a minute the spell took effect. “Alright… now let me see if you work.” Aura moved to the other side of the room, making sure to leave the rock in its place. As she crushed the sapphire in her hand, the rock appeared to replace it. “Now this… this gives us added security to the beacons we have.” Aura smiled as she placed the rock down, going back to look at the spell in her spellbook. “The best part is, they can’t stop it unless they find the sapphire.” She smiled some knowing that this spell could prove useful in case the Empire decided to betray them during the peace talks. When it was mentioned the Cerberus Assembly would be handing the Beacon over, Aura knew they had to be cautious in trusting them.

“Aura… I need some advice. Can you come over?” Essek’s message suddenly came through. Aura nearly dropped the rock in surprise, and it wasn’t often Essek openly asked for advice. She wondered what happened that caused him to ask for advice.

“On my way,” Aura replied as she started heading over to Essek’s house. Well, she would call it his house to him, but she thought of it as the triple moving towers. She looked at the gate some, before pushing it open to knock on the door. To her surprise, Essek was there to open it immediately. “What happened today? Normally, you are off studying magic or doing research.” Aura said as she walked in.

“I don’t know what is going on or what I should do. After the meeting with The Bright Queen, I offered to teleport The Mighty Nein back to the Empire. They declined. Then they offered me over to dinner, and I declined. Then later, I got a message asking about my personal life, and I didn’t answer. Then… I decided why not, and went to their house for dinner… and now I offered them over for breakfast one day, and I do not know what to do.” Essek blurted out at a quick pace, and he floated around in circles, clearly nervous about the whole situation.

“Hold up. Did you spend dinner with them? Did you offer to have breakfast with them? Sounds like you’ve made friends.” Aura smiles some at the thought. “Essek, it isn’t a bad thing. I understand being nervous, trust me. I still struggle with it, wondering if people are just using me or think I’m just a monster.” Aura put her hand on Essek’s shoulder. “Just take a deep breath. How did the dinner go?” As she then moves to lean against one of the walls in the room, they’re in.

“I think it went well? We talked, they… they told me I didn’t have to float around them. Which… was honestly kind of nice. We just talked, and they found out they were scryed on. I… told them I did. Which prompted Jester to ask… if it was ever when they were changing. Which I said… I wouldn’t do that.” Essek said as he rubbed his head some. “And now… I have to work on breakfast. Wait… did I make it clear enough about breakfast being tomorrow… What if they think it is anytime?” 

“Wait, hold up. Did you feel comfortable enough not to float? What does that mean about me? I thought we’ve been friends for a while now. Did… did you think it was just a work friendship?” Aura looks at Essek in surprise.

“In part… You are also a Den sibling. They are… different. They are an outside group who want the war to end, just like you and I. However, it does concern me about how they seem to think the Cerberus Assembly needs to end. They, after all, are vital to making laws and such.” Essek says, looking towards Aura then up towards his library.

“The Cerberus Assembly has corruption Essek. They might pursue knowledge, but they aren’t afraid of casting morals and humanity away. One member even went as far as necromancy and was exiled for it. Unlike here with our council, they are the only other group making laws besides the king. They aren’t afraid of hurting others for their gain. They aren’t afraid of… of experimenting on others. They keep secrets Essek, secrets even from the king.” Aura says, glaring at Essek.

“You act like our council is better, you’ve said consecution isn’t the best. Would the Empire suffer more from losing the Assembly or would they be better with them.” Essek says, looking towards Aura.  
  
“Maybe. All I know is, the Assembly isn’t afraid of doing horrific experiments. What if they are part of the cult Essek? What if… what if they want to try and control Tharizdun? Why, though revenge on the Cobalt Soul, maybe?” Aura says, rubbing her head, going into a thinking mode.

“You honestly think they would be that ambitious to aid in the release of a god of chaos?” Essek said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. I honestly believe that. Just like I believe the Assembly might try and trick us with the beacon exchange. They very well might show it to us, then switch it out with something else. I’ve told you, Trent Ikathon is someone I don’t trust. He reminds me of the people I should call my parents. He has a way of acting charming, but he just is unsettling.” Aura says folding her arms. 

“So, if we try to work with the Assembly, we will keep that in mind. Either way… this is not why I asked you here. I wanted to know… how do I do... Breakfast with others?” Essek says as he rubs his head some.

“Seriously? I find out you our friendship differently then we debate the very essence of the Cerberus Assembly and you just decide to move past it?” Aura laughs a bit at it. “I don’t know if I should punch you or just help you.” Aura wipes some of the now falling tears away. “Essek, I’ve told you I am willing to risk my life to save yours. How is that not friendship? I guarantee you; The Mighty Nein would do the same. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t leave now?” Aura said as she looked towards the door.

Essek looks towards Aura and then at the door before looking at the ground some, “I’m sorry. I’m… still trying to figure friendship out.” He then drops the levitation cantrip. “Would you judge me for questioning the Luxon? For… thinking we misunderstand the beacons?” 

Aura smiles, and walks over to Essek and messes his hair up some, “Hey, I worship the Raven Queen. I’m not going to judge you. I’m not even going to tell anyone. Now, let’s see what you have in the kitchen. Just in case they come over tomorrow for breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fic. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to keep things cannon as much as I can (or until my story needs to change).  
Enjoy your day!


End file.
